Photographer's Pride
Photographer's Pride is a scoop in Dead Rising. It takes place at noon in front of Colombian Roastmasters on the third day. Kent Swanson has now become hostile, and is holding a man hostage. Overview Kent Swanson is determined to prove once and for all that his photo journalist skills and commitment are greater than Frank's, by infecting Tad Hawthorne with a zombie queen to record the transformation process. Travel to the Colombian Roastmasters in Paradise Plaza before 12:05, or else Tad will be killed. If Frank manages to reach Paradise Plaza by noon on the third day he will find Kent Swanson holding Tad Hawthorne hostage and preparing to zombify him with a Queen larvae. However, Frank intervenes and saves Tad, provoking Kent to attack. After Kent is killed, Frank can untie Tad and bring him back to the Security Room. If Frank gets to Kent after 12:05, there will be an alternate cutscene, where Kent brags about himself having managed to get a photograph of Tad being zombified. Kent points a gun at Frank's head, telling him he is going to tie him up "nice and tight". Kent ties Frank up, putting a collar around his neck with a chain attached from high above. Kent will remove Frank's items and clothing, which Frank loses permanently. Frank will then be Kent's photo slave and have to fight Kent barehanded. Because Frank cannot move any further away because of the chain around his neck, he will only have access to the items around the fountain area outside of Jill's Sandwiches. Use Frank's double lariat and the potted plants along the sides of the fountain to defeat Kent. Wait until after Kent's jumping kick then hit him with a potted plant. Frank must also contend with zombies when fighting Kent. If Frank is attacked, Kent will take pictures of the zombies attacking Frank. After Frank defeats Kent, Kent asks Frank to take a picture of him as he dies, saying it will look good on Frank's mantle. Frank disgustedly throws Kent's camera away as Kent faints on the floor. In both scenarios, defeating Kent gets you the Camera 2 book. Dialogue Notes * It is absolutely crucial to be in the Paradise Plaza before 12:05 pm as that is when the cutscene will trigger, no matter where Frank is in the plaza. If Frank arrives any time after that, he will be too late and the alternate cutscene will trigger. Frank will have to fight Kent, naked and unarmed while chained to the rafters near the roof of the mall with limited reach. *Although a continuation of Cut From the Same Cloth, which is triggered by a call from Otis, Photographer's Pride does not have a reminder call, and is therefore considered "unannounced". *Even though in the cutscene Frank was stripped of his camera, in addition to everything else, he still has it around his neck when he fights Kent. Frank may also have any item he was wearing on his head still on after the cutscene. Gallery /Gallery}} Photographer's Pride 1.png Dead Rising Tad Hawthorne captured.png|Tad Hawthorne is bound and in danger. Photographer's Pride 2.png Photographer's Pride 3.png Photographer's Pride 5.png Photographer's Pride 4.png Photographer's Pride 6.png|Frank stands over Kent's body. File:Dead_rising_photographers_pride_(10).png File:Dead_rising_photographers_pride_(13).png File:Dead_rising_photographers_pride_(11).png File:Dead_rising_photographers_pride_(12).png References Category:Dead Rising Scoops Category:Psychopath Battles